1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger with a sealing device which has a sealing ring for sealing the bearing housing oil space with respect to the compressor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A turbocharger of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,160.
This turbocharger has a sealing device for sealing a bearing housing oil space with respect to a compressor space, which sealing device is provided with a sealing ring which is mounted in a fixed position in the bearing housing. The sealing ring has sealing end faces which bear against rotating counter-faces to produce the sealing effect. Because the production of a sealing effect therefore necessitates a mechanical abutment between the end faces of the sealing ring and the opposite counter-faces rotating with the compressor shaft, mechanical wear and therefore deterioration of the sealing effect is unavoidable, at least after a certain running time of the turbocharger.